V is Back
by heeyiitspaige
Summary: That's right; V is back. After her mysterious disappearance back in 7th grade, no one has heard much from her (not even C). She might as well be a stranger. Since she IS here, will everything go back to the way it was; V ruling with B and S by her side, C playing the protective role and N (sweet, naive N) gawk from the side? And where does Lonely Boy fit? Read to find out. XOXO, GG
1. Welcome Home V

**A/N: links for the outfits are in my bio in order that they are mentioned.**

It was nice; well, as nice as a wake could be. Bart Bass' body lay motionless in the black casket wearing a deep purple suit. People passed and paid their respects, greeting Lily, Chuck, Serena and Eric with sympathetic looks.

Nate and Blair entered the apartment and headed straight to their friends. Hugs and kisses were exchanged between the non-judging breakfast club and so were sorry words. "I just can't believe Bart is dead" Blair said, hugging Chuck's waist. Nate agreed and Serena smiled at her friends.

A mysterious girl stepped off the elevator. She wore a black forever crossed shift dress with gold strappy heels. Her brown hair was in a loose side braid that reached her mid chest.

Instantly, people were talking (even at a funeral, gossip couldn't help but be spread). _Who is she? How does she know Bart? I bet it's one of his ex-wives._ Nobody could identify the mysterious brunette.

Chuck, Serena, Blair and Nate's eyes instantly fell toward the girl. There was something about her, the way she walked and presented herself, that was utterly familiar. But, no one could tell exactly what it was.

"Probably a distant cousin or a family friend." Chuck told his friends. Truthfully, he had absolutely no clue who she was, and he didn't care. The friends talked for a few minutes before Nate excused himself to get some food.

There were platters upon platters of Italian food spread across the counters of the kitchen. Nate instantly went to the penne alla vodka. It was his food weakness and just the smell could make him instantly happier. He grabbed a plate and silverware and went to take the spoon for the pasta. But, someone beat him to it.

He looked up and saw the mysterious brunette from before. She scooped the pasta into her plate. Then, she looked up at Nate and smiled. He finally got a good look at her; her hair was more of a golden brown then a chocolate brown. Her eyes were a brownish hazel with specks of gold. She had a nearly perfect pearly white smile. Under her left eye was a brown beauty mark that completed her face.

She handed him the spoon and watched as he took 3 big spoonfuls of pasta. She smiled as he looked up at her and said, "So you like penne alla vodka?" "Nah" he said smiling. "It's not really my thing."

The girl smiled at him again and said, "Veronica." She stuck out her hand and Nate shook it. "Nate." She nodded and an awkward silence fell over them. They walked to the dining room in silence before Nate spoke up. "Are you from the city?"

Veronica nodded no and said "I used to live here but I have been living in Rolle since I was 12." "Isn't that in Denmark?" Nate asked. Veronica stifled a laugh and said, "Switzerland, but good guess. I've been going to Château de Rosey since grade 7 when my dad shipped me off."

Nate gave Veronica a sympathetic smile before saying "I wish I could get away from my parents for a while; they're always putting so much stress on me to be exactly what they want. It's like they've have my whole life planned out since before I was born; who I marry, where I go to school, what I do for a living. It's kinda exhausting,"

"I guess that's one of the good things about boarding school. I was able to make almost all my own decisions and my dad had no say because he was here and I was there." Nate smiled at her again and she returned the gesture. She took the last bite of her pasta and said "Which reminds, I should go see find him."

They both stood. "It was nice to meet you Nate." She reached up, place her right hand on his left cheek and kissed his other one. She lingered before pulling away, smiling and pulling away. Nate felt something inside of him that he never felt before; not with Blair or Serena or Vanessa or Jenny or any girl. It felt right.

At the church, Nate spotted her in the back. She listened intensely as Lily spoke of her husband and she shed a tear while listening to Chuck. Veronica was no where to be seen at the burial which made Nate wonder even more who she was.

A week later, Nate, Serena and Blair walked into the lobby of the lawyer office and greeted Chuck and Lily. When it was time, the Bass' went into the lawyers office. Bart's lawyer, Josh McDonald, greeted the grieving family and they sat down. Pieces of property and personal items were listed under Bart's closest family.

After reading off everything to Chuck and Lily, Josh went on to explain the fate of Bass Industries. "Mr. Bass broke his company into parts; 15% of the company goes to the board, 15% goes to Lily Bass, 45% goes to Charles and 25% goes to-"

Josh stopped and looked up. "Twenty-five percent goes to who Josh?" Lily questioned. Chuck was confused; who would his father give 25% of his company that wasn't already here? "Twenty-five percent goes to a Miss. Veronica Bass?"

"I'm Veronica Bass." The doors opened to reveal the mystery girl from the wake. She wore a salmon high up skater dress with floral wedges and a black leather jacket. On her arm was a purple Tory Burch toat bag.

"Miss. Bass, how kind of you to join us; please, sit." Veronica sat awkwardly next to Chuck and Josh began reading off what she had received in the will; a house in the Hamptons, a few islands, some private real estate, family jewelry, some art and furniture.

Josh once again expressed his condolences and dismissed the family. Once they were out the doors, Veronica gave Chuck a tight and caring hug. He was slightly caught off guard but hugged her back. He stroked her hair as he heard her whimper slightly.

"I've missed you so much," she said breathlessly. Seeing the tears in Veronica's eyes brought some to Chucks. When she let go, Veronica looked to Lily. After a good look at her, Veronica hugged Lily as well. Lily was confused at the gesture but accepted the hug. The women smiled at each other and they walked out to the lobby. Blair, Nate and Serena all stood when Chuck, Lily and Veronica walked out.

Seeing Veronica confused everyone, especially Nate. "Guys, you remember my younger sister Veronica, right?" Blair and Serena smiled and hugged Veronica at the same time. She hugged back and smiled too. "Roni what are you doing here; aren't you supposed to be in Denmark?" Serena asked. Roni looked to Nate, smiled and said "Switzerland, and I got a call the other day about my father. I knew my brother needed me, so I came back."

"For good?" Blair questioned. "For good." The girls squealed and hugged each other again. Then, Serena had an idea. "Mom! Why don't we turn Barts old study into a room for Roni? It's the perfect size and it's right across from mine " Lily nodded and promised to consider it seeing as Lily was now Veronica and Chucks legal guardian.

"Where's my hug?" Nate asked with fake hurt. He gave Roni a pouty face and stuck out his arms lie a 5 year old. Roni smiled and hugged Nate with all her might. "Forgetting about me, are we Bass?" "Never in a million years Archibald."

**Hey guys!**

**I know I just posted a story with the same concept, but I wasn't really happy with it. So, I worked all day on this one and I think it's much stronger.**

**In the other one, Veronica came back with no reasoning and I feel like I rushed it a bit. In this one, she came back for her family and friends and it flows better.**

**Not much really happened. I just needed to introduce Roni and get her in before I have some fun. I promise there will be more fun soon!**

**Please review and follow and favorite and all that good stuff!**

**XOXO  
Paige**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE NOT A REAL CHAPTER

Hey guys!

So, I'm writing chapter two of 'V is Back' and i have a really important question to ask. Should they be in high school or already out? I know Bart died during senior year but as you can tell I'm changing thinks up.

Also, are there any characters you guys really want or dont want in this story. I'm good with winging it, so if theres a character you do/dont want, i can add/take them out without a problem.

So, just answer in the review section or you can PM me whenever. Also, i'm leaving for vacation tomorrow and wont be home till 8/12 so i might not get another chapter up before then. But, i will try, for you guys!

XOXO  
Paige


End file.
